Nevermore
by Aphroditehateschucky
Summary: Cedric meets a Gryfinndor that changes him permanently.
1. Chapter 1

Robin Whitley had never been so hungry in her life. She was never one to obsess about food and usually only ate the first edible looking thing that appeared in the Gryffindor table. However, today was a new day, one where she hadn't bothered to have breakfast or lunch and had been running on zero fuel since the every early hours of classes. Despite the near starvation she was in high spirits. Today she didn't just have her usual, she experimented. She had a plate with chicken and pasta, a side dish was pork, but she couldn't bring herself to neglect her Caesar salad plate or her potato casserole. Then there were her desert plates that could take the space a person to her left side. Of course everyone in her table was looking at her strangely. She had never before shown such enthusiasm while eating, or such an appetite. She even managed to make small talk with most of the people near her food. To their surprise they all learned that evening that it was very possible for a young lady to stuff her face and continue on with conversations. Robin only continue to consume every bit of the food available, knowing that it would be burned carbs by the end of the night.

"Are you okay?"

Robin didn't need to look at her friend's expression to hear her worry.

"Never better, you should try the pig legs." She suggested.

Her best friend Beverly eyed her for the rest of the dinner wondering if her roommate had gone mad. She sure wasn't acting like the homesick American she was used to the past couple weeks. She wasn't complaining about the dreadful food or the lack of cute boys or the accents that she struggled to understand. Beverly had been Robin's aid when she arrived to Hogwarts months ago. Dumbledore had given the young blonde strict orders to assist Robin in every way she could because it had been her first trip out of America and her first time away from home.

Beverly had not wanted to disrespect Dumbledore but she left his office feeling weary and disinterested in helping the new girl. She loved her independence too much to have to spend all of her free time teaching someone new how to properly put on a uniform and abide by school rules. Beverly wanted to give this new American the Hogwarts book for student conduct and be done with it, however when she tried she was surprised to find that new girl could not understand many words in the book! There wasn't exactly an American translation. So Beverly knew that it would be best if she just sat down and taught Robin some British words that she would need to know in order to survive. It was then she came to realize that perhaps this new girl wouldn't be so bad. Robin never scoffed at Hogwarts traditions and came to make friends with some of the same peers as Beverly. She never once acted stuck up and could be often seen reading or playing board games with the other Gryffindors in the common room.

Eventually the girls became closer with time and Beverly came to notice that Robin hated being the center of attention as she had been with her arrival to Hogwarts. Not many Americans joined the school and she was the newest student in transition. However, with their time spent together Beverly noticed that Robin was just missing her family. She could care less about the attention and special treatment but today Robin was different.

Her steps were lighter, more optimistic and she often smiled at the professors, participating more. The last couple weekends she she hadn't been in her usual window seat in the common room with a book in her hand, she was gone only Merlin knows where. When she managed to return she came up with ways to make the room more homey. She put pictures of her family on her dresser and hung golden Christmas lights over the ceiling even though it was the middle of September, she even put up a decent sized flag of California over her bed to remind her of the place she would go back to for the holidays. It was all every different but Beverly didn't mind it because at least this mood change was a pleasant one. Nevertheless, her friend was acting stranger everyday and now with this new outbreak of hunger it only made her feel like perhaps they needed to sneak more sugary foods into their room so she wouldn't be so starved and famished during dinner.

After sufficiently worrying for her friend, Beverly went back to her conversation with Fred Weasley. Robin let out a breath and glanced over at the Hufflepuff table that housed the most handsome man she'd ever seen. She searched intently for any sight of his golden blonde hair and she eventually found him. He was surrounded by the most popular guys in their year and they were all huddled up probably hearing a grand joke and the person talking whispered one last sentence that made all the guys swing back and choke out laughter. Boys.

Robin couldn't help her smile from spreading when she saw Cedric Diggory. He never ceased to remind her of a god. His gray eyes were the most intimidating thing she'd ever seen, the way his hair always managed to look like a soft mess, the gentleness with which he held her made her truly believe that there was no other male that mattered. He was the perfect guy, the one that every girl would want as a boyfriend. He was well rounded with an optimistic attitude and an athletic build. Robin had never been as excited about a boy before in her life, not even the states offered this rare breed.

All her staring eventually did some good because it got his attention. His hypnotic gaze was on her immediately and she refused to look away, any other girl would have feeling sorry that they intruded in his personal space but not Robin. They had both gone through too much to start being shy around each other now and she wanted him tonight. He had been the one person that had made her homesick nature go away because he was the only human being that could properly distract her. He smiled at her, genuinely happy that he caught her staring and Robin only looked down for a moment in slight embarrassment of being caught red handed.

They continued to stare at one another, both knowing what was about to happen and what they both needed to happen but unsure about how to go about it. The stares grew serious now, Robin could make out the amount of lust forming in Cedric's eyes, they probably mirrored hers. They had only been at it once before, it was new and Robin knew that Cedric wasn't the type to do what they had been doing. It's why this time if she wanted something to happen she had to take the initiative, she understood this when she smiled at him and looked at the exit of the great hall. He followed her gaze and nodded.

Robin turned to Beverly, "Hey, I think I've got a bit of a stomach ache. I want to go to bed and just lay for a while."

"I knew you where eating too fast! I saw you swallow that chicken too. I've been thinking, maybe we should start stocking up on food in the room so that you won't look like such a hog come dinner time." She accused.

"Sounds like a plan."

And she made her way out of dinner giving one last look at the Hufflepuff table, Cedric was already gone and that only seemed to make her heart beat faster despite the fact that she was walking at her slowest pace to not rise suspicion with her story.

Finally, she made it out of the great hall and took a couple stairs to make it to the library where all their secret endeavors took place. She was sure she'd run into him on the way but he must have left in such a hurry. It was endearing how eager he was, after their first time she hadn't been sure if he'd still want to continue or if he even liked what they had done together but so far, all reassuring signs. She smiled and started getting giddy when she reached the forbidden part of the library, he was only a few feet away now.

She took out her wand, "Ahlohamora."

The doors unlocked instantly and she made her way through making sure to close and lock everything in case someone decided to come to the library this close to after hours. She walked past all the ancient books and into another room with all the past Hogwarts furniture over the years.

Then someone came from behind her and took her copper hair out of the way so that they could smother her with kisses up and down her neck. Arms attached themselves to her waist and gave her warmth. It wasn't the most romantic place but it was Cedric and it was perfect. She giggled when his breath tickled her neckline.

"I've missed you." He whispered into her ear.

"You must be right, it's been a tough couple hours since last time." She said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," he stopped and stood back giving her time to turn around and face him. The room had no lights except for a small window at the very top of a wall that gave them moonlight. Not that the darkness could take away from his beauty.

"What's wrong?" She asked when he suddenly stopped.

"It's been too soon, we were just together last night and while I might want you again your probably still healing and I don't think the timing is appropriate all..."

Robin laughed, "Your such a worry wart, I feel fine. Magnificent even."

"No, it's too soon. Come I'll walk you back out and you can tell me about your day."

Now it was her turn to do some convincing. She got closer and light licked his lower lip before going in for a kiss. She pulled back before it became anything and noticed how Cedric stood grounded to the floor completely unmoving. She started laying soft kisses all over his face and gently detached him from his robes, letting it be the first article of clothing on the floor.

"Please?" She begged letting her hands wander on his chest.

"But last night was your first time." He explained.

"And yours too," she argued.

He still didn't move, only looked back at her begged her to stop with his expressions. She decided that he needed more of a push and began to shed her uniform slowly and sensually for her watching admirer. Cedric's eyes grew in size and before he knew it she was left in only her black school skirt. Her breasts were keenly visible to Cedric with the moonlight and he tried so hard to keep himself grounded and not touch like many boys his age would do. Robin sighed, clearly tired of his shenanigans and decided to help him.

She grabbed his arm and brought his hand up making sure to lick two of his fingers before she guided them down south and lifted her leg a little so that she could insert them inside her. At the feel of how wet she already was he groan loudly, closed his eyes. Still fighting his feelings. Or trying to because then she started moving against fingers, her pelvic area grinding on his two digits. She was so wet that when she pulled his fingers out she could see all cum that had landed on them. He opened his eyes in time to see her embarrassment at the evidence.

That must have driven him past his gentlemen behavior because he clenched his jaw and carried her onto the nearest couch where they had first done their lovemaking. She giggled at his angry expression and he shed his clothes even quicker than she had, giving her something to marvel at. She saw the scars on his muscular chest and knew there they all had originated, he was the Hufflepuff seeker and it came with the territory. She ran her hands over them and kiss each one individually while he latched his lips on her nipples and sucked the familiar pink beauties. She enjoyed rubbing her hands over the small patch of light brown hair on his chest, it tickled him.

Together and with his movements guiding them they moved into a more comfortable position before he pulled down her obtrusive skirt and entered her in one quick, swift movement. Nothing compared to being this close to Cedric Diggory. He wanted to control himself and not become one of those horny friends of his, he wanted to make her feel the orgasm building before it was over for them. So he took his time going extraordinarily slow with his thrusting making sure so savor the feeling of her folds clinging to him. Robin only wished that everyday could be like this, that she could be the last girl to ever have Cedric in this manner. He helped her feel alive and have sensations that she never dreamed possible because before him she was dead down under. She never really experienced any type of sexual attraction much less arousal. He was responsible for waking her up to all these previously missed feelings.

Finally, they were getting somewhere and Cedric had built up his speed. He knew that she was almost at the point of no return with the way she rocked her hips against his and threw her back in anticipation. Before the time came he grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers together.

"Robin." He called sweetly.

She didn't hear him, she was ready to merge with him in the most powerful way.

"Robin look at me." He commanded.

She urged her body to do as he asked no matter how difficult. It took her a couple seconds but eventually she stared right back at his beautiful eyes right when the moment came. There was something to be had from sharing eye contact at a moment like this. It allowed you to see how vulnerable the other person was and it was this eye contact the previous night that let both of them in on the fact that this was no fling. It was new and meaningful to both because not only were they giving away their love, they were giving away their virtues to each other.

They both rode their waves of pleasure and when it was over Cedric kissed her, hard. No knowing what he would do without her.

"I love you." He whispered.

Robin had to catch her breath before she also shared her confession of the heart.

This is how it would always be, both so in love yet scared of the consequences of being caught. They stayed that way for a moment, nude and tangled together after a long day away from each other. Tomorrow would be the same ordeal but perhaps a different meeting place, one that was not as dusty if they were luck.

Then they both heard a noise that made them jump up.

"Cedric? Cedric are you there?"

It was Cho Chang the very product of their fear and they both scattered to put their clothes back on.

Cedric, who didn't have to struggle with such things like a bra was dressed faster than imaginable. He grabbed Robin and gave her a chaste kissed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said after pressing their foreheads together. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine a calmer place where they didn't have to hide but it didn't last when he heard his girlfriend again.

Robin felt the pressure of his lips being taken off of her forehead before his footsteps grew fainter. She opened her eyes and he was gone but she wouldn't accept it. She put on her school robes and ran to the door before opening it very quietly and allowing a small crack to let her see what was going on outside.

Cho Chang had somehow made it past the library and into the forbidden section, she hadn't been that far off from where Cedric and her had been earlier, this definitely meant they had to come up with a better meeting spot. Who could have possible led her here? She didn't dwell on it much longer before she saw Cedric smile at Cho and put an arm over her shoulder while leading her out. Cho looked positively radiant, seeing Cedric emerge from one of the massive selves of books made her form her biggest grin yet. She continued to look at him in child-like wonder while Cedric led her further away and they began talking about their friends.

Robin only stood there, watching them and wondering why it was her that he had to hide with. She felt like she was merely borrowing him from Cho for less than thirty minutes so that they could pretend to be in love. This thought constantly hurt her but she looked back at their couch where she had just spent the last couple minutes with the most incredible man and she couldn't deny the fact that at least she wasn't pretending.

At least tomorrow would be a new day.

**A/N: Everyone that reads this, let me know what you think. I know that not that many people are into this type of story anymore because Harry Potter mania is over for the most part but Cedric is my favorite character. Let me know if I should continue, please review and be opinionated.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well someone is in a good mood today, what happened to the stomach ache?" Asked Beverly over breakfast in the Great Hall.

"I must have slept it off." Grinned Robin after she was done humming at her porridge. It took everything she had not to look in Cedric's direction. He never changed his seating during meal times so she knew exactly where he was and she could feel his stare burning a hole through her body but she refused to be caught looking back.

"Well that's good because I heard Snape is on the war path today so we all might be in his line of fire."

"How's that different from any other day?"

"Today he's filling in for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"That's nice." Robin replied while smiling down at her breakfast.

Beverly paused and took in her friend's appearance. She looked rested and vibrant, her hazel eyes looked lively, she looked like she couldn't have been bothered any less by trivial things such as professors and classes. She only sat there and rotated around her meal with a spoon. Beverly only came to one conclusion.

"Robin," she said delicately while grabbing her wrists from across the table, "Do you have a problem with food?"

Robin looked back at her friend as if she had grown three heads, "No what makes you think that?"

"Well yesterday you were starved, then at dinner you were eating everything in sight and now your having pleasantries with the food." She accused.

Robin only rolled her eyes, "Lets get to class."

Beverly relinquished the issue temporarily and followed her friend out of the Great Hall. Both ladies completely unaware that most of the boys in the Hufflepuff table were focused on them as they made their exit. They too seemed to noticed how the demeanor of the sad American had quickly transformed as well.

John, the Hufflepuff beater spoke first,"Is she related to the Wesleys?"

"I thought that same thing when I first saw her, it's the..."

"Hair." Both John and George said at the same time. They were both acquaintances of Cedric but although they all sat in the same table he always had trouble getting along with the two. They were the most destructive boys in their house, always looking for trouble and girls to keep them on edge. The three of them didn't share many of the same interests but Cedric never allowed that to stop him from hanging out with his real friends who for some reason loved having them around.

"She's American. She just arrived here and is of no relation to the Wesleys, she's in our year." Added William, Cedric's roommate and closest friend.

"And she's mighty good-looking!" Exclaimed another Hufflepuff guy on the far side of their table.

Cedric took a deep breath and hoped that William could steer the conversation away from Robin. His friend did love talking about sports and today more than ever he wanted to hear about matches that involved the Belgium and Scottish instead of hearing all the Hufflepuff guys banter about Robin. He had noticed how beautiful she looked this morning, she was glowing and it looked like her smile could infect all of Hogwarts with its allure.

"I heard that she sleeps in her knickers for comfort and that she walked around the Gryffindor common room naked looking for the showers." Grinned Scott, a notable boy in their house.

"Perhaps she was lost." Reasoned William.

Cedric nodded, "It's a big school, people get lost easily but don't we have class really soon? Maybe we should get going."

"We can't all be prefects Cedric, class starts in ten minutes relax." Said Scott.

But he couldn't relax not when John and George wouldn't let talk of Robin cease.

"I heard that she's a pure blood and related to Malfoy, her parents left Britain when you-know-who was beginning his attacks." Said Miller, one of the popular boys adding fuel to the fire.

"I love pure bloods." Said George with his most serious expression.

John nudged him, "Well they don't like you." He said referring to his muggle born mother.

"Doesn't make what I said any less true." George said defiantly.

Some boys at the table chuckled and Cedric tried to think of anything else but his currently predicament. He looked around the Great Hall for inspiration.

"I heard she likes to blast the music in her dorm and dance before she starts on her studies."

Everyone near their section of the table seemed to consider this for a second.

Finally, a Hufflepuff girl interceded, "Well I for one heard that she has a boyfriend back in America."

John reacted at the news by glaring at his food and George banged his fist on the table. The rest of the guys laughed with Cedric being the only exception.

"And how did you come across that bit of knowledge?" Asked an interested William.

"Girls talk." Winked the Hufflepuff girl before leaving the table and heading out of the Great Hall.

"Maybe we should go now." Urged an already tired Cedric.

George gave him the strangest look, "What's wrong with you today?"

John rolled his eyes, "He's probably just late to walk Cho to class."

The whole table seemed to groan at this, they didn't seem to think that he was setting a good example for all the guys in relationships.

"I'm sure Cho would understand if you decided graced us with your presences today. Besides, you've been spending every minute with that girl lately and sometimes we don't even know where you run off too. So come on, class is nearly starting."

The boys made exited the great hall and Cedric braced himself for the longest day of his life.

* * *

Robin felt disgusting. Herbology always managed to leave her feeling dirty and smelling foul. She simply wasn't an outdoors girl and the dark layered Hogwarts uniform didn't help her endurance of such things. It made her feel heavier and hotter. All she wanted to do was go back into her common room and bathe before her next class but that wouldn't be possible all year. She had Professor Mcgonagall next and she already knew how the old witch felt about tardiness. At that moment she couldn't help but resent the old professor, she was going to have to drag her unclean self to the class that Gryffindors shared with the Hufflepuffs. She was going to have to sit in a classroom with a handsome Cedric while she smelled like all the most terrible elements of earth wrapped into one.

Nevertheless, she walked at a steady pace to the class. She had to stay focused on Mcgonagall today in order to remain on track in the class. Sometimes the small language barrier staggered her ability to continue on a subject with the rest of the class. However, lately, the small differences in language wasn't what was staggering her attention. It was Cedric Diggory. Of course he was too good for her. He was everything a well brought up man would be. He was athletic and intelligent and beautiful, he was the favored boy of their class and this was because he simply had no flaw. Although Cedric sat on the Hufflepuff side in the classroom in the far back of the room, she knew he was staring. He was always staring and even though the attention she was getting from him was largely flattering most of the time it was also frightening. What if he was thinking that her head was irregularly shaped or that her hair looked like the ends of a broom?

She felt like she was running late but Herbology was too far from the Hogwarts classrooms to actually make it on time. She had no idea how her classmates managed to always beat her there everytime but they didn't exactly seem ready to share any help with the new American. She practically jogged all the way to Mcgonagall's classroom. Her copper hair whipping everywhere and her complexion reddening with the physical exertion. She was sure that to anyone around her she looked an absolute mess.

Finally, with no time to spare and trying to avoid the wrath of Mcgonagall she emerged right into the class and earned a look from all her seated classmates. She had never felt so embarrassed in her life.

"Ms. Whitley, do you think yourself superior of your classmates?" Asked Mcgonagall, emerging from her desk.

"No professor, look I'm sorry it's just been a long day and Herbology is too far from this classroom."

A couple of the girls in the room snorted at her excuse.

"I deeply apologize for the fact that your class schedule wasn't designed to meet your standards. Perhaps we should change the location of all classrooms within this school to be able to accommodate your distance from Herbology."

Mcgonagall officially hated her.

"No that's not necessary." She couldn't look the intimidating professor in the eye so she just focused on Beverly's anxious expression in the far front of the room.

"Do not disrupt my classroom with your tardiness again Ms. Whitley."

"Yes professor." She nodded and quickly scattered to the empty seat near Beverly.

All of her classmates managed to stay quiet, watching her move quickly and deliberately but there was one Hufflepuff girl who mumbled "brat" under her breath but loud enough to be heard by the people in her row. Her friends seemed to nod in agreement with their wicked smiles. This was why Robin typically never got along with people of her same gender. At least the boys had enough logic to not make things worse with their comments.

She had to walk near Cedric to get to her seat but with so many people looking her way their was no room to slip up with him. There would be enough time for them later...at least she hoped. Her body reacted to him in ways that she never thought possible and merely walking passed him made her nerves a mess, so much so that when she smelled his glorious musky scent only inches away from her she dropped her books, this earned her multiple laughs from around the room but Cedric detached himself from his seat to help her.

"Is there a another problem Ms. Whitley?" Asked the impatient professor.

"No, sorry again."

Low to the ground and both trying to gather books, Cedric whispered in her ear.

"Your room after class?" He asked as steadily as he could.

Robin momentarily froze before she glanced up to meet his stunning green eyes. They looked like they were in a terrible pain and if she focused closer she could see herself in them. The word "no" did not exist to her then. She nodded and they quickly separated once her books had been gathered.

"Cedric is such a gentleman." Cooed Beverly when she had taken a seat next to her.

"That's who that was?" She asked staring behind her at the boy with the auburn hair that was openly gazing back.

Beverly rolled her eyes at the clueless American and the class finally began.

* * *

"When did things get this ruined?" Asked Robin.

She spread her arm across Cedric's bare chest and used the other to steady her chin and look up at green orbs.

"You call that ruined?" He asked in utter disbelief of how they had just wrinkled and completely unmade her bed.

She changed the subject, "What did Cho want yesterday?"

He let out the deepest sigh and begin playing with her her red locks.

"She only wanted me to walk her to the Ravenclaw common room after dinner."

"So your an escort now?"

The hand dropped, "I'm her boyfriend Robin and that's a fact that is completely of your doing."

"So now it's my fault that this is happening."

He grabbed a hold of her cheek and brought her closer.

"Don't do this Robin...your my oasis in this mess of a problem. We didn't want this to happen. We didn't plan it. Just please, enjoy it with me while it lasts because pretty soon you will have to sneak me out of here as if we're common criminals and we will only be able to look at each other. I don't know how you feel about the situation but there's only so much I can do of that before I feel like sprinting through the tables of the Great Hall and attacking you. You," he said never breaking eye contact, "are the most perfect human being I've ever seen and I only have you for this short time. So please, let's not talk." His eyes were pleading and it would have been a crime not to succumb.

He laid one long heartbreaking kiss on her lips before she promised herself not to speak for the remaining minutes they had left. His hands clung to her naked body under the sheets as if she'd slip away into thin air and never be found again.

Cho never got to have him in this way and as far as she was concerned Cho never would. They were both pure before this began, no string of problematic sexual relationships followed them. She had always promised herself that she would save herself until marriage but who was to say when that would be? Her parents were married and yet remained unhappy. So did it really matter who and when you gave yourself to someone as long as they were decent and respectful? Cedric was far more than decent. Before she had met him she assumed that all males were genetically created to disappoint her. They were all the same with their brute jokes, hormones and fake personalities just to get in your pants.

However, in the months that she had known Cedric she never sensed anything morally wrong with him. There were no secrets or porn magazines. He wasn't the type to ever not act as anything less than a gentleman. When she had met him he had been single, Cho was no where near the horizon and the only reason he had held off on a relationship for so long was because he was old fashioned. He didn't believe in chasing girls. He believed in admiring one, the one that he knew he would eventually want to make a grand effort for.

Robin could still remember the day she had met him. His shyness was never something she foresaw but it was always fun to remind herself that it was there nonetheless.

_She hated how humongous Hogwarts was. What ever happened to smaller schools with simple corridors and rooms that didn't all appear similar? She was getting frustrated and tired. She had come to do one simple thing and now she probably looked like the world's biggest idiot. She prayed to Merlin that no one caught her in her present state because there would have no explanation that didn't make her sound clueless. _

_She had been in Hogwarts only a day in a half and she was already in a desperate need for a hot shower to relax her tense muscles and ease her into a second day of the school. She heard that Europeans preferred to bathe rather than shower and she hoped that she could find a tub somewhere in the massive school but after an hour of searching for a tub she was willing to settle for anything that looked remotely similar to a place that offered a curtain and running water. Surely they had to have that in this school, right?_

_Twenty minutes later she breathed a sigh of relief when she found a shower stall. She eagerly undressed and entered the stall, closing the curtain behind her. Her enthusiasm was at an all time high but quickly came crashing down when she turned the knob and water didn't run out. She was going to have to write Dumbledore a very serious letter regarding the hygiene of the school. She cursed herself for being too proud to ask anyone where the tubs and showers were. Now she was going to have to put it off longer and have her hair get nastier, she wrapped it up in a bun before exiting the shower stall and covering herself with a towel. She was determined to walk the whole school in a towel if it meant she would get clean today._

_She had finished tightening the towel around her breasts when she noticed movement in front of her._

"_Oh God I'm so sorry!"_

_She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw the Hogwart's golden boy stammer and quickly turn around so that he wasn't facing the practically naked girl._

"_I didn't think anyone came in here, forgive me." He said again, this time with his back facing her while he ran an anxious hand through his hair._

"_It's the ladies room!" She said incredulously._

"_Yes but this is Moaning Murtle's bathroom."_

"_That explains nothing." She said crossing her arms._

"_It's an abandoned bathroom," he explained, " I come here to think."_

"_Or strategize about how best to sneak up on a girl!" She accused._

_He turned to look at her, "I'm not a peeping tom!"_

_Her eyebrows rose at the statement and he quickly turned back around when he realize that he was looking the wrong direction again._

"_Are you the American?"_

"_Actually go by Robin or Whitley." _

_He mentally kicked himself._

"_Yes I know, your in most of my classes."_

_He didn't need to mention this. She knew him already with only a day of class. He was the guy that no one could shut up about, the one that every girl wanted. It was quite annoying, if only they could see him now._

"_How are you liking it here so far?" He asked in her disbelief. He obviously wanted to end this on a good note so that she wouldn't mention this mishap to anyone but was it really necessary to keep up a conversation while she was in this condition?_

_She decided to be honest, "I think I would like it better if I could find the showers."_

_Still facing away from her, "You won't find them in here...this is not exactly the place for showers."_

"_Then what is it a place for?" She said rolling her eyes._

"_Thinking."_

_She snorted and tried to think of a pleasant way to tell him to leave so that she could redress and have better luck elsewhere. _

"_If your looking for a place to get cleaned up I know where the showers are. They're just past those two back doors and if you take a left and pass a long corridor then make your first right before opening the left double doors." _

_She considered this and a moment passed before she told him he could turn around._

_When he did his green eyes could knock the wind out of any living thing and she noticed him blush once he took in her appearance again. Something told her he had never seen a girl in her state of dress before. She was only happy that the towel could hide all that was important so that she wouldn't melt into a puddle of embarrassment._

_His redness hadn't subsided when he reached his hand out while staring only at the floor now like a perfect gentlemen, "I'm Cedric Diggory." _

_The warmth of his hands surprised her. She was almost naked and the floors were freezing which caused an insane amount of goosebumps but his hand felt like it was changing everything. When she didn't let go he looked back up again._

"_Perhaps you need help getting there?"_

_She had almost forgotten about the showers._

_Still holding onto each others' hands she smiled, "Perhaps."_

"Where are you going?" Asked a panicked Cedric when he noticed Robin began to fasten her bra and pull on her pants.

"Gryffindor has Quidditch practice today." She said as if it was the twentieth time she'd told him.

"Let them wait a little longer." He sat up and his toned chest almost made her drool in front of him but she refused to be the star-struck girl, at least in front of him.

"For what?" She said stomping into her boots.

"For this," she giggled when he grabbed her hand and yanked her back to bed where he laid her down with the most excruciating slow kisses before snapping her bra back off.


End file.
